Facing one's Demons
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: A small journey lead the group to visit Inuyasha's old village. Will Inuyasha be able to survive the day or will he push everyone, away InuKag


Hey everyone! how are you? Im good, long time no write I know. I'm just reposting some stories that were deleted before because they were song fics. I hope they still hold their magic even without the music lyrics. Don't worry I'm working on new stories, some original and some of my Fav couple, so please sit and enjoy and Review

**

* * *

**

**Facing one's demons**

Kagome sighed as she felt the wind tease her face. She hugged Inuyasha tighter as she sat comfortably on his back. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were on Kilala as they rode beside them. They ran as fast as they could, to reach the upcoming village before nightfall. Kagome marveled at the feel of the wind on her face, the feeling of freedom warmed her, especially while sharing it with Inuyasha

"Inuyasha? Can you run faster?" she leaned towards his ear and whispered

"Why wench? Inuyasha turned his head; his eye's meeting hers as he asked

"Because I want us to beat them!"

Kagome saw a flick of a smile appear on Inuyasha's face as he began to run faster. Inuyasha clearly heard Kagome's squeal of joy while it bounced off the wind while he ran as fast as he could. The wind brushed her face, making her hair float on the breeze and she loved it, she truly loved it. Suddenly Kagome felt Inuyasha's body tense. She leaned her head towards his ear and asked

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"…"

Kagome felt Inuyasha's body become tenser the farther he ran in the woods. He began running faster and faster, as though his life depended on it. Kagome held onto him tighter, wondering what was happening. It was as though he was in a trance, and was running for his life.

"Inuyasha, talk to me, what's wrong!" Kagome's voice was full of concern as she asked him. She hopped he would stop because the way he was acting worried her.

Inuyasha shook off his thoughts as he slowly slowed down. His feet were burning, his whole body felt tense and he was out of breathe. _Just like before! _He thought to himself as he stopped running, mere steps from the village entrance. Kagome slowly got off his back as she turned him around so he could face her. To the day that she dies, Kagome will never forget the look Inuyasha had in his eyes; they were so hollow, so sad, her heart wanted to weep. Inuyasha slowly walked away from her, taking his distance, he needed to be alone.

An exhausted Kilala shortly arrived with the rest of her friends close behind.

"Wow! Inuyasha can truly run fast!" Shippo said as he got off Kilala

"Well let us enter the village; it is beginning to get dark!" Miroku said as he helped Sango down Kilala.

They began walking towards the village when Kagome noticed Inuyasha wasn't behind them. _Something must be wrong! _She thought as she told her friends to go in the village and that she and Inuyasha would catch up. Kagome saw them enter the village as she turned around and made her way towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was crouched on the ground, hugging his knees tight. He hid his face from view as Kagome noticed his body shaking. Kagome slowly sat down next to him as she touched his shoulder. His muscles were all tense under her touch and she wondered why. Kagome never saw him act this way before.

"Inuyasha… do you want to talk about it?"

Inuyasha slowly raised his head and stared at her as he took her hand in his.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked, his voice filled with so much pain, and a hint of bitterness.

"No! I've never been here before…."

"I have… this… this is the village I used to live in, when I was young with my mother!"

"Oh!" She squeezed his hand tighter, offering what comfort she could.

"It was in these woods that I ran for my dear life when the villagers kicked me out and the demons were after me. I was all alone; nobody was there to protect me as I ran. I ran for my dear meaningless life for them not to catch me!"

Kagome didn't know what to say as she felt him relive bad memories. How her heart ached for him and his hardships. Kagome felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand tighter, seeking some sort of comfort, anything to make him wake up from his nightmare. Kagome slowly put her arms around him and hugged him tight. Inuyasha's body slowly relaxed to her touch as he put his arms around her. Kagome's chin lay on his head as she slowly caressed his hair, hoping she was making a difference.

"You're not alone anymore Inuyasha, you have me!"

Inuyasha smelled her calming smell as she held him. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe. He didn't want to let go, to leave her comfort but they had a job to do. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he pushed back his bad memories. He concentrated on Kagome and her warmth. _What would I do without her? _He wondered as he slowly broke away from their hug. He got up as his eyes lingered to the village. He felt Kagome slowly get up as she stood next to him. His eyes stayed at the village. _How it didn't change at all!_

"If you don't want to go in, we could camp outside, I really don't mind." Kagome said as she saw his conflicting emotions

"No… it gets too cold in the woods, it would chill you to the bone. The village will be safer!"

"Ok then!"

Kagome started making her way towards the village. When she didn't sense Inuyasha near by, she turned around to see that he didn't move from his spot. Inuyasha's gaze was on her before he spoke.

"Kagome, thank you for getting me. You truly are a good friend!"

"… yeah… that's what friends are for…" Kagome offered a smile, even though it didn't reach up to her eyes. Her heart felt like crying but she tried her best to ignore it. Friends they will be, always Kagome told herself, if that's what he wants.

Inuyasha slowly made his way towards the village, Kagome close behind. Her hand reached out to his as he gently intertwined it with his own. They slowly made their way towards the village, hand in hand, together.

Miroku was waiting for them at the entrance, his face troubled. When Kagome saw him she slowly separated hands with Inuyasha as she rang it through her hair. She didn't want Miroku to get any ideas between her and Inuyasha, since there weren't any.

"We have a problem; the head villager told me that they are getting attacked by demons. I offered them our help, I hope that was ok" Miroku said as he eyed Inuyasha and Kagome suspiciously.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as his gaze was on the village, trying to see if his old house was still there.

Suddenly a rotten cabbage was thrown. The group looked up to see the villagers approach them with malice in their eyes. Sango and Shippo were close behind, trying to stop the angered mob. The elder of the village approached the group as he walked in front of Inuyasha with a sneer on his face.

"What is a demon doing here? Monk, kill this filthy beast, before he kills our young!"

Inuyasha stared at the villager with so much hatred in his eyes that Kagome thought he would attack. She saw his clenched fist, his tense muscle; she didn't know what he would do. _This has to stop! _She told herself as she walked up towards the head villager, in front of Inuyasha.

"Listen to me, old man. You do not speak to Inuyasha like that! He is not a demon that would harm any of you, he is here to help!" Her head was high as she spoke, her voice filled with anger.

"Child! You are corrupted by his evil aura; do not be like the ones who are seduced by them! The only thing they will give you is death!

Kagome was ready to blow up at the villager when she felt Inuyasha clear his throat. She turned around to see him shake his head as he turned around and walked away, away from the village, towards the dark and gloomy forest.

Kagome's gaze softened seeing Inuyasha leave, she imagined the pain he was feeling as all his suppressed feelings were resurfacing. As she turned towards the villager again, her gaze was as cold as ice. She looked at the villager before she spoke.

"I pity you and your village. Inuyasha isn't the demon here, all of you are!" she said as she ran away from the village, towards Inuyasha.

Anger flooded her as she remembered the villagers words, their looks. How dare they! She thought to herself as she ran in the forest, trying to finds Inuyasha. As she walked deeper in the forest, she finally found him. He sat next to a tree his eyes squeezed shut. Kagome stopped running as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Inuyasha…."

"Kagome… go back at the village, it will get too cold here, you will freeze" he said under his shirt, his eyes still closed.

"No!" she said as she stumped her foot and crossed her hands

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a defiant Kagome stared at him with fire in her eyes. She wasn't leaving, he could see it, and he could feel it. He didn't know what to say, what to think as he stared at her. Why wasn't she like the villagers, why would she come and get him, why, he wondered, why?

"Inuyasha, I may not have a sword, a boomerang, or even a staff, but I'm a fighter. Nobody should treat you the way they did, nobody! I'll fight for you, even when you won't, I will fight for you!"

Inuyasha was speechless. He didn't know what to say to Kagome for her blazing words. Still they touched him, touched his heart that she cared for him, that she would fight for him, even when he didn't. Inuyasha offered her a brief smile as she made her way next to him and sat down. Kagome's hand reached up to Inuyasha's as she held it. They gaze met as she offered him a beautiful smile and said

"No matter what, you're not alone!"

Inuyasha squeezed her hand before he got up, trying to find tree branches to make a fire. He wouldn't let Kagome catch a cold because of him; he'll find a way for both of them to stay warm in the forest. He took off his Haori and wrapped it around her as he looked around for branches. Kagome sat down next to tree watching him, wishing she could soothe his pain, but not knowing how.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he smelled something, something bad. His hand touched the hilt of his sword as he scanned through the trees. Kagome felt it too, evil, evil was surrounding them. She got up and stood next to Inuyasha. Suddenly a hoard of demons came out of the forest with disfigured faces as they approached Kagome and Inuyasha with glee in their eyes.

"Well well well, look what we have here, an innocent girl and a demon wannabe." A demon said as he laughed with his fellow demons.

"Better savor that laugh, it will be your last" Inuyasha said she he crouched down, sword in hand, ready for battle.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha rushed the demons, sword in hand. All the demons gathered together as they attacked him. A fierce attack after another, Kagome saw as Inuyasha defeated the demons. _Let him win, let him win! _She chanted as she watched the intense battle.

A demon suddenly saw her defenseless as he ran towards her. He grabbed her from behind and held her tight, trying to steal her away.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she was carried away from him while trying to fight back.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha sharply turned around to see a demon holding her, trying to carry her away. He ran towards her, trying to save her, when he was attacked by 3 more demons. They threw themselves on him, trying to block him. Inuyasha fought through their clutches, desperate to reach Kagome, to save her. Inuyasha started punching the demons, trying to them off of him, so he could reach her. Without realizing, Inuyasha didn't see one of the demons take his sword, trying to use it against its master.

Fury overwhelmed Inuyasha as he tried to get up. Suddenly all his suppressed emotions exploded as he felt them all at once. Fear, rage, anger, guilt. Every feeling, every scared moment he had when he was a child and was hunted by demons. His fist clenched, Inuyasha felt himself changing. His sword wasn't next to him. Inuyasha tried to fight against his transformation, but it was to no use, his demon blood took over. His fangs grew bigger, his hair longer, as all his thoughts escaped and left him. The only thing that remained was his feelings, his deep and dark feelings.

The demons didn't realize what happened when they were thrown away from Inuyasha. The whole forest stopped their noise, their breathing as a demon anger filled Inuyasha stood up from the ground. His face was disfigured, fueled with anger, rage for battle. Kagome eyes opened wide as she heard his devilish scream.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as an evil smile appeared on his face. He ran through the demons, his claw stretched out as he slain them all. His laugh echoed through the forest as he enjoyed killing the demon clan.

_I have to stop him, before he goes too far_ Kagome thought as she saw his massacre. She felt the demon that held her shaking, fearful of the demon in front of him. He released Kagome as he saw Inuyasha slowly approach them. He started running away when Inuyasha leaped and killed him. Kagome slowly got up, watching Inuyasha seeing the blood on his claws, marveled by it.

"Inuyasha… can you hear me? … It's me… Kagome" she hesitantly said as she raised her arms in surrender, slowly making her way towards him.

Inuyasha's intense gaze was on her. He watched her, not sure if she was an enemy to kill now, or later. Kagome made her way towards him, not knowing what to do. She didn't have his sword with her; she had no way to transform him back. What was she to do? _Have faith! _She heard a voice in her head say.

"Inuyasha… everything is ok now, I'm safe, you're safe… nobody can hurt you now" she said as she stopped in front of him, not knowing what to say or do to help him transform back.

Inuyasha took a smell in the air as his gaze went towards the village. A look appeared on his face, his eyes glazed over.

"Kill… villagers! ... Kill them! For what… they did!"

Kagome's eyes showed panicked as she realized what Inuyasha was prepared to do. He was ready to seek revenge, revenge against those who threw him out when he was young, those who hurt him and his mother. Inuyasha laughed as he cracked his neck, prepared for the mayhem he was ready to do. _I have to stop him! I can't let him go, he would regret if he hurt them! _Kagome thought as she watched him.

Without thinking of her own well fair, Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and hugged him tight. Inuyasha growled at her as he tried to push her back. Still, Kagome held on tight, she wouldn't let him go, she wouldn't.

Anger filled Inuyasha as he saw a puny human trying to hold him back. He raised his hand, ready to slash her, ready to kill her before he got his revenge. Inuyasha raised his hand, when it started shaking. He growled louder, trying to keep control over his body. He couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt her. She was wrapped around his smell, she had his haori around her, she was holy ground, protected.

Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as she prepared for his attack. She was ready for it, as long as Inuyasha didn't attack the village she would be happy.

"Ka… go… me"

Kagome raised her head as she looked up at Inuyasha. His eyes were cloudy, the edge slowly losing their malice. _He's coming back, he's coming back to me_ she thought as she hugged him tighter, wishing for him to be back with her.

"Yes… It's me! Please Inuyasha…come back!"

Inuyasha shoved her away as he raised his head to the sky and screamed. The scream was full of pain, of fear and of guilt. All his emotions poured out of him in that scream as he crumbled on the ground, curled like the lonely child he felt he was. Tears streamed down his face as he fought against his emotions, his memories. Kagome ran till she found his sword and brought it back to him. She placed it in his hands as she saw him fully transform back. Inuyasha was still curled up, rocking himself, trying to exorcise his demons. Kagome placed her hand on his back, rubbing him, trying so much to sooth him.

"leave!" he whispered to her

"no, Inuyasha!" she shook her head, she wouldn't leave him, not when he was like this.

"LEAVE! KAGOME! LEAVE NOW!" He screamed at her

Kagome jumped at his harsh voice but didn't move. All her heart told her not to leave him; she wouldn't, no matter what. Inuyasha raised his head at her, eyes full of hatred. He harshly grabbed her in his arms.

"Leave! I'll only cause you death like the villager said! You aren't safe here with me, don't imagine otherwise!"

He let her go as he turned around and started walking away. Kagome ran towards him and blocked his path. His eyes betrayed him as she saw the sadness he couldn't hide from her, the guilt of transforming into a full demon and not being able to control himself.

"I'm safe with you Inuyasha. You were a full demon and you didn't hurt me. You recognized who I was and you didn't hurt me."

Inuyasha looked at her. What could he tell her? Was the reason he didn't hurt her because part of him knew it was her or was it because she wore his haori this time. What about next time, what if she was wearing her school uniform, would his demon side stop then like it did tonight. How could Inuyasha trust himself with her? She was saved this time, but what about the next. She stopped him from almost doing the biggest mistake of his life. His fury against the villagers was too raw that his demon side was prepared to kill them all, torture them for all the suffering they cause him and his mother. How could he trust himself, how could he let himself be with her. The villager was right; if she stayed with him he will lead her to her death, like Kikyo.

Inuyasha growled at himself and his thoughts. He could never have a normal life, he could never be happy, it wasn't meant to be.

Kagome walked up to him and carefully cupped his face with her hands. She caressed his cheek as she locked eyes with him. Swirling emotions were in his eyes, he looked so torn as he looked at her.

"I'm begging you Kagome please… leave, leave me before I don't know what I'll do" he whispered to her as he stared at her star filled eyes. They held so much hope, so much goodness that he didn't deserve. He turned his head away, afraid that he'll see fear in her gaze, fear of him.

Kagome brought his head back to hers as she stared at him. Her gaze wasn't filled with fear or even with anger; it was filled with something more pure then that, something he couldn't even whisper to the wind. It was something he never saw aimed at him before, not since his mother.

"No matter what happens, no matter what you do, I'll stand next to you. If you are human Inuyasha or demon Inuyasha, I'll never leave you, never. I'll stay with you, through good times and bad till I take my last breathe. You won't ever be able to push me away Inuyasha, I won't let you. You might not believe in yourself but I do, and I'll fight for you."

Kagome softly kissed his cheek as she started picking up some tree branches, they'll need a fire for tonight. She felt his gaze on her but she didn't look back. He needed to clear his head, he needed time. She just hopped he heard her words, that he knew that she meant them with all her heart. She would fight for him, no matter what.

Inuyasha watched her picking up branches, speechless of her words. She had a heart of gold. Her strength was stronger then his, he clearly saw it. _She would fight for me _he recalled her words, letting them wash through his soul. How could she feel that way when all other human shun him. They saw the demon part of him, they feared him. But not her, she was willing to sacrifice her life to stop him from making a mistake he would regret. His heart squeezed tight at the realization. Kagome was his savior, he saw that. He would be lost without her. Inuyasha raised his head up to sky as he made a silent oath only the calming breeze and star filled sky heard. An oath Inuyasha swore on his life, on his heart he will never forget: _No matter what the future holds or things we will go through, I'll stand by her and protect her any way I can. I swear I'll do this because I lo... because I … care for her_

Kagome saw next to the tree waiting for Inuyasha to come, hoping he will. She hugged the haori around her tighter craving for some warmth. _Maybe I was too hard on him, I should have been nicer. But… I just want him to know, to realize that he is worth it, that he's not alone anymore, that I'll always be with him._

Kagome was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Inuyasha approaching her with a handful of branches. Kagome broke from her thoughts as she felt heat from the fire's flames. She raised her head to see Inuyasha blowing on the fire, making it hotter for both of them. She graced him with a smile before she scooted closer to the fire.

The couple enjoyed the silence of the forest as they let the fire's warmth warm their bodies and their souls. They sat together side by side watching the flames dance around. Kagome took off the haori that was wrapped around her and placed it around Inuyasha's shoulders. He turned around to look at her she turned around and looked at the fire again. He was overwhelmed by her sweet smell around him, of her warmth surround his body, his heart. How could she do it? How could she tame him?

Inuyasha's gaze was still on her as all these questions popped in his head. She truly was the angel of his life. He slowly took the haori that was wrapped around him as he sat closer to Kagome. He wrapped it around the both of them. Kagome looked up at his reaction and was graced by a beautiful smile. She snuggled under the haori as she wrapped her arm around Inuyasha and carefully laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha carefully laid his chin on her soft smelled hair.

"Good night Kagome!" his whispered

"Good night Inuyasha!" she whispered back as she yawned let sleep claim her.


End file.
